What happened?
by queenbee15
Summary: What happens when Finn takes Rachel to her first party? things happen to where rachel has to hide it from Finn, but how he finds out is a whole lot worse...tons and tons of drama! but Romance too from Finchel also some shocking other pairs.
1. Chapter 1

****Hey everyone this is my first fanfic! hope you like, please review so i know if i need to continue this story!and this is set in season 2...also i love Finchel!Also Also if there is any grammar mistakes or too many commas i'm sorry! i wrote this chapter in a hurry, i have so many plans for this!(:**

**Disclaimer:i do not own Glee, if i did, i would be chillin poolside with Lea and Cory right now:)**

**Chapter 1: Let's Party!**

Finn checked the time on the scoreboard, it was 26 to 25 and surprisingly they were winning, there was only 20 seconds left when the time had stopped. The Wildcats had the ball and were on their way to making a touchdown. Finn called a time out and his team huddled around him. "Alright, we have 20 seconds left we have to win this if we actually want to make it to district, are you with me?", Finn said. The team looked around and said almost unison, "heck yeah!". Then they all yelled "Titans!" and went back into their plays. "Go Finn!" Finn heard in the distance, he knew that voice from anywhere, although most people say its annoying, it was music to his ears. Rachel screamed again, "Let's Go Finn!", and that's when he knew they had to win. Rachel wore a pink fitted t shirt with gold stars around it that read "Go Finn" in the middle, she also was wearing here signature plaid skirt and knee socks with penny loafers. Before Finn could think anymore about how great Rachel looked he heard Coach Tanaka yell, "GO!". He came back into reality and realized that he had just been standing there spaced out not paying attention to what was at stake here. "What the heck dude, get the ball!", Puck yelled, Finn rushed to his position that he had tried to memorize and managed to tackle the other guy's quarterback. There was 2 seconds left now and Finn had won the game, all the guys lifted him up and chanted, "Titans!, Titans!". Rachel had rushed onto the field with most of the cheerios whose boyfriends were on the team and grabbed him in a tight embrace. Finn hugged her back but not too tight to where he would crush her fragile body. "You did great out there Finn", Rachel said enthusiastically, and gave him a quick kiss. "Hey man, Santana's having a party at her house for winning the game you gotta be there!", Mike Chang said coming out of no where. "Oh um yeah I might stop by", Finn said looking at Rachel to see if it was okay. Finn and Rachel had plans that night to stay in and watch Rachel's choice of movie since it was her week to pick. Tonight they were going to watch Funny Girl, since that was Rachel's favorite. "K dude I'll see you there", Mike said then walked away to catch up with Tina. "We can go to the party if you want", Rachel said knowing that he deserved it for winning the game. "I know that's not really your thing though", Finn said being a loving and caring boyfriend that he is. "Yes I agree but I'm willing to look past the immaturity, underage drinking, and vulgar dancing at this party, to make you happy", Rachel said with a smile, "Besides, I surprisingly want to go". That shocked Finn a little bit, knowing that seeing Rachel at a party was unheard of so this would be her first. "Ok, we'll have to stop at my house so I can change and then we can go, is that ok?", Finn said then kissing her forehead. "Well of course, I'm not going to a party with my boyfriend looking a mess!" Rachel said laughing. She looked at his face, his face was all sweaty and there was dirt on the side of his cheek, and actually thought it was pretty sexy. Finn helped Rachel into his car, and then they were on their way to his house. After Finn came back into the car with freshly washed hair and a clean grey t shirt and jeans, he put the car in drive. While they were on there way to Santana's house Rachel thought about what she was wearing, it wasn't really anything that she would want to be caught dead in at such a big party. Before they passed her house Rachel said, "Can we stop by my house I think I'm going to change into something more comfortable." Although he liked what she was wearing since he was used to seeing her in reindeer sweaters and sequined leg warmers he stopped by her house to let her change. Rachel rushed in and came back in seconds wearing a normal, simple striped dress; there were no leg warmers, no knee socks, no cardigans or sweaters just a normal dress and her gold "Finn" necklace and white flats. "I'm ready, let's go", Rachel said while Finn was in shock that she could dress like that.


	2. Chapter 2

As Finn was reaching the driveway to Santana's house Rachel's stomach dropped.

She was nervous, wait she was Rachel Berry for goodness sake! The girl who was a shoe-in to be on Broadway and have four Tony's before the age of 25. This is good practice for when I'm invited to more glamorous parties, Rachel thought. Finn jumped out of the car as Rachel waited for him to come around to her side and open the door. Finn grabbed Rachel's hand as if she was a princess. They walked up the porch steps, hands entwined, then Finn said, "Are you sure you handled this?".

"Of course I can handled this, I'm not a little kid, Finn", Rachel said with her gorgeous smile she wore. As Rachel was about to ring the doorbell as she did many times while going over to Finn's, he stopped her. "Whoa, Whoa, um Rach, this is a party, you just walk in", Finn said as if everyone knew that.

Rachel was very embarrassed, her cheeks had turned rosy pink, which Finn liked it when he knew something that Rachel didn't, it's not like he didn't like it when she knew everything, it was just that it felt good to be right.

Finn opened the door and the first person Rachel saw was Noah Puckerman, also known as Puck or Puckzilla as he likes to known. Puck was dancing with two girls, both blonde and with Cheerio uniforms on. Gosh, do they ever take those off? Rachel wondered. Finn led them over to his football friends, Rachel noticed Santana staring over at her with these disapproving eyes. Rachel looked away knowing that Santana had never liked her, and when she found out that Finn wanted Rachel instead of her, she was more than pissed.

"Omigosh guess whose here Brit?", Santana said to Brittany. "Dora the explorer?", Brittany said with all seriousness. "Um, no?", Santana said who was always confused when Brittany said something outrageous. "Well then who?", Brittany said who couldn't think of who else it could possibly be. "Rachel Berry", Santana said with a shocking sound in her voice. "Whose that?", Brittany said wondering who that was. "The girl that dresses like a grandmother in glee club that has a voice like Mariah Carey?", Santana hated to admit it but Rachel had an amazing voice, she would give her that. "Ohhh! The one that dresses like a blind Sunday school teacher", Brittany replied.

"Yeah, whatever, she just thinks that since she's dating Finn Hudson that she can just come to this party and win instant popularity, well it doesn't work that way", Santana said deviously.

Finn stilled holding Rachel's hand, felt that Rachel was getting a little bored with him talking to his buds about the football plays and about the Giants playing the Saints. "Hey I'll go get a drink ok?", Finn said in his sweet loving voice he had. "Ok, I just want water", Rachel said even though she knew that he already knew what she wanted, since Rachel didn't drink alcoholic beverages.

As Rachel waited for Finn to come back, Brittany came up to her. "Hey Rachel, um Finn told me to give you your water", Brittany said still having no expression on her face. "Um, why thank you Brittany how chivalrous of you", Rachel said wondering why Finn couldn't have given it to her himself. Brittany handed Rachel the drink in the red paper cup and walked away. Rachel took one sip and spit it out. She realized that is wasn't water, it was a alcoholic beverage of some sort. She then saw Santana and Brittany laughing at her. She didn't think it was very funny, Rachel placed the cup on the table beside her and sat on the couch.

For at least a minute she had been staring at the cup, something inside of her craved more of the drink and the other half of her knew better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone sorry it's taken me so long! but i've had a busy week! Sorry if i've made a few mistakes, i just wanted to get this uploaded as fast as i could since everyone has been wanting more! Also i'm glad ya'll like the story! and please review on what you like about my story and what you want to see or if you have suggestions for me to become a better writer. **

**And this chapter will be a little bit of puckleberry but i promise you it's a Finchel story cuz i absolutely love them! Oh and also i cannot wait for the Rocky Horror Glee Show episode! but can't wait 2 whole weeks:(so sad. But while we wait, i'll keep posting chapters:)**

**Disclaimer: i do not own glee, if i did trust me i wouldn't have time to make fanfiction, i would be on the show as a new girl who becomes and cheerio and befriends Rachel and joins glee and dates-...well enough about me here's the story:)**

**Chapter 3: Rachel Berry did What?**

Rachel kept staring at the cup, something inside of her told her to go for it and the other half told her that she it would ruin her image. But for once in Rachel Berry's life, she grabbed the red paper cup and chugged every drop of the alcohol. It tasted terrible but Rachel kept refilling her cup with whatever it was.

"Omigosh, you have to be freakin' kidding me, Rachel's had like four cups of Vodka, what the heck", Santana said clearly pissed that Rachel wasn't throwing up and crying.

"Maybe, it turned into water when I gave it to her since she's like all pure and stuff", Brittany said thinking of possibilities. Santana ignored Brittany's comment and just stared at Rachel with evil glare.

Rachel all of a sudden felt weird, she had had this feeling before, whenever she woke up in the middle of the night to make sure her dads got home safely from their business trips. She felt drowsy and hyper all at the same time. She started talking to random people when all of a sudden she saw Puck. Rachel rushed over to his side and pushed the other girls he was dancing with out of the way. Rachel Berry was drunk. Puck first was confused but then put aside his thoughts and started to dance with Rachel. Even though Puck and Rachel had occasionally yelled at each other and argue, but Puck still held a spot for Rachel in his heart. Although she was way too wholesome and controlling, he still thought she was sexy in her short skirts. But Puck kept these feelings to himself, since she was dating Finn. I mean Puck didn't really like Rachel, he just thought of her as a second choice when things didn't work out with him and some other chick.

"Rachel what are you doing, shouldn't you be dancing with Finn?", Puck said with a confused expression on his face.

"I can't find-d him-ma, so I'm dancing with you-u", Rachel stuttered and slurred as the words poured out of her mouth. At this point she wasn't even thinking about Finn, heck, she wasn't really thinking about anything she just went along with whatever happened.

Puck stilled confused, looked into her eyes and realized something that he thought would never happen. He realized that Rachel Berry was completely drunk.

Rachel grabbed Puck's arms and squeezed them, "your so strong", she said in a flirty tone.

That's when Rachel put her hands on his chest and started kissing him. Puck didn't resist until they had started making out, that's when he pulled away. Puck had already screwed up one of Finn's girlfriends lives and he wasn't about to do it again.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa, um Berry we can't this, Finn's my boy and I've been in this situation before I can't have him want to kill me again", Puck said in the sweetest tone. Puck was serious, he couldn't be caught kissing Finn's girlfriend, he really didn't want Finn hating his guts again.

"But I want you", Rachel said as innocently. Rachel then grabbed his hand and led him into Brittany's room. Puck couldn't resist, since this was probably the only time Rachel would ever act like this, so he followed her. Rachel led him to the bed and started madly making out with him. Rachel and Puck then started to get carried away(and you know what I mean).

When they came out of the room Puck was shocked he never knew that Rachel could be that good, I mean of course he had dreams of it happening but never thought it could happen. He then didn't what Finn thought, since Puck was a little intoxicated. Rachel rushed out of the room and started dancing on the dance floor.

She then grabbed a bottle of beer and started dancing on the tables. "Wooooo!", Rachel yelled.

Rachel didn't have a care in the world and felt as free as a bird. After a couple of hours of partying Finn finally got her to calm down, after she had passed out in his arms. Finn drove Rachel home, thinking that Rachel shouldn't stay home alone in her condition, since her dad's were on business, he stayed the night with her.

The next morning, Rachel woke up sensitive to the sounds of the birds chirping outside. She then had a nauseous feeling in her stomach and rushed to the bathroom and threw up the remains of her stomach. After she was done, she went back in her room to notice that Finn was laying on her bed with no shirt on. "Omigosh, did we..?", Rachel said panic in her eyes.

"No no", Finn said realizing what she was talking about, "I just didn't want to leave you here alone".

"Oh good because you know I'm not ready for that", Rachel said feeling a wave of relief that she had not given her self to Finn just yet.

"What happened last night?", Rachel said trying to remember things from last night but nothing came to her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ya'll! i'm sorry that it's taken me so long! and i hope you don't kill me cuz the chapter isn't that long! but i've been really busy lately! Another thing is i would like to clear some things up. Yes Puck and Rachel did do it. And no this is not gonna be a Rachel pregnant story because i believe that that has been over done waaay to many times. but i already have an idea for a new story i want to do, but i promise i won't start working on it til this one is done!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own glee, even though i believe i should.**

Rachel had a quizzical look on her face when she asked Finn what had happened last night, she could not recall anything from the party.

"Well, I left to go get you a drink, and when I came back you weren't there, Finn said recalling what he knew from last night, "and when I asked some people where you were they all said that you were dancing on the tables, but I thought they were just being smarta**es but they weren't kidding."

"Oh my gosh, you have to be kidding me, this could ruin my reputation, I will never be taken seriously now at school", Rachel said rubbing her temples from her irritating headache.

"But you had fun, because you didn't want to leave when I got you down", Finn replied reassuring that it wasn't that bad, to be honest she was basically the life of the party which was a real shocker to people who knew her.

Rachel liked to spend her free time making videos of her singing and posting it on Myspace, or practicing their assignment for Glee. Rachel had always wanted to go to a high school party, but thought that it would never happen because of her status at the school. She is known as the girl that was sneaky hot but that was canceled out because of her annoying and loud mouth. She never kept her comments to her self at glee and always knew the answers to every question in class. Most people thought that she spent most of her time reading their textbooks and studying, but in reality Rachel didn't have time for studying, she was dating the most popular boy in school and it was great. Although most of the popular kids still haven't accepted her into their popular crowd, she didn't really care because she didn't love Finn for his popularity status, but for his gorgeous smile and how sweet he was to her. Rachel had made a conclusion that school tomorrow would be a little different, she had figured that everyone would stare at her weird and whisper about her like they always did, but more than usual if what Finn said really did happen.

The next day at school, Rachel stepped out of Finn's car and walked into the school. So far so good, Rachel thought, making sure the coast was clear before she made a beeline for her first period. First period for Rachel went pretty good, nobody threw gum in her hair or threw spitballs in her face. When the bell rang for first period to be over, Rachel walked to her locker with ease. While on her way, many of the Cheerios and football players came up to her.

"Hey Berry, you were so much fun at the party Saturday", one of the Cheerios said.

"Uh, Thanks, I had fun too", Rachel said with a smile even though she had no idea what she did that was so fun.

"Nice dancing Rachel you were hot", Daniel, one of the football players said while reenacting her dancing.

After third period she had gotten about ten comments on how awesome she was Saturday night. While she was sitting in class she had tried to remember something from that night that might make her even more popular at the next party, if she was even invited. While walking down the hall to look for Finn, she felt her phone vibrate. Rachel took her bedazzled phone out of her purse and flipped it to read the text.

**Meet me n the janitor's closet we need 2 talk- Puck**

Why did Noah text her to meet her in the janitor's closet? Rachel and Puck haven't talked to each other in while after her and Finn started dating. She didn't want Finn getting mad at her since Finn still wasn't really talking to Noah. She had no idea what this could be about, and really didn't want to meet Puck in a janitor's closet. Rachel then replied:

**Why? Can't you just tell me in glee?**

Rachel had wondered if this was just some kind of prank to humiliate her, or this was something important, although she didn't understand why they would have to talk about this in a closet with a bunch of cleaning products.

**I gotta tell u now it cant wait-Puck**

Noah had replied and Rachel had no idea what it could be, but any ways made of way to the janitor's closet. Before she could even open the door, Noah opened the door, and grabbed her arm and pulled her in.

*******sorry i left ya hangin' but i had to:) well now i only have one thing to say REVIEW! please:) i love to hear you input and what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

****Hey ya'll(: i'm happy for all the reviews ya'll have been giving me lately, and i know this chapter isn't long but i promise to make longer ones. i just don't have that much time, i have cheer competition in a couple of weeks and i've had tons of practices lately...well anyways i would also like to clear something else up, that was Rachel's first time...also i put stars where Puck cusses because, well i don't really like writing that kind of stuff, and you can't have a conversation with Puck without some swearing, so i put those star thingamajiggys...hope ya'll enjoy this chapter and Review Review Review!Also i cannot wait for the Rocky Horror Glee Show episode! i bought the soundtrack of the glee version and i am in love with it:)**

**Disclaimer:i didn't own glee, i don't own glee now, and never will own glee..*sigh* yes sad i know:(**

Rachel wanted to scream, but Puck had grabbed her mouth, when he let go she said, "What in the world Noah?".

"Shhh, well you were about to scream like a da*n idiot, and I really don't wanna be caught in a closet with you", Puck said while trying to keep her quiet. Puck really did not want Rachel to scream and someone open the door to find him with Rachel Berry, because then it would get around to Finn and his life would forever be screwed.

"Well thanks, I appreciate that", Rachel said with sarcasm in her voice, "what is this about, I've got to go find my boyfriend".

"Well, I needed to talk about what happened Saturday night with you and me", Puck said not wanting to say it straight forward, since if felt weird knowing what he did with her.

"Excuse me?", Rachel was completely confused, she had no earthly idea what he was talking about.

Puck noticed the look on her face, and wondered why the hell she was confused about, she should have remembered this because she had lost her virginity to him and we all know Rachel wanted her first to be with Finn. Puck still didn't want to come out and say it, so he kept his replies vague. "Remember when you grabbed my arm and said some stuff to me?", Puck said.

"Noah, I have no idea what you are talking about because I don't remember anything from that night, all I know is that I was dancing ridiculous at the party, although I am fond of my new found popularity, being a party girl is not what I want to be known for when I leave Lima to become the next Barbra Streisand and-", Rachel was rambling when Puck interrupted her.

"Yeah, Yeah I know I know, you never let us live it down in glee", Puck said getting tired of her mouth already. "Anyways, you really don't remember anything from that night?".

"No, nothing like I just said", Rachel said getting impatient with him. "Just tell me what it is, before I leave, I cannot be late for Chemistry".

"Well, uh, I don't know how to put this but um you kind of lost your V card to me", Puck said wincing while waiting for her to blow up, but she didn't.

"I'm sorry I think I misunderstood you, um I did no such thing", Rachel said laughing a little bit because she knew that absolutely could not happen. Rachel had her life already planned out for her, after she had won at least 4 Tony Awards and was 25 she would be ready for that, he had to be mistaken with some other girl that he had hooked up with that night.

"Rachel, I'm serious, you grabbed my shirt and told me you wanted me and it went all down hill from there", Puck said being completely serious so that Rachel would know he was telling the truth.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh", Rachel started hyperventilating and freaking out. She could not believe that she had given her self to Noah while she was intoxicated, and especially since it was Noah! Of all people it had to be him. Thoughts rushed into her mind and the first one was Finn could never find out.

"Whoa, Whoa, chill out Berry, look I know what your thinking and that's what I wanted to talk about, Finn can never find out he's finally started talking to me again after the whole knocking up Quinn thing and I don't want him knowing that I did you", Puck said trying to get Rachel to calm down.

"Don't ever say that you did me again, that is just so slutty and informal", Rachel said trying to calm herself down. "And I agree I do not want Finn finding out, I love him too much and I don't think he would understand". Rachel then noticed Noah staring at her.

After Puck heard Rachel say that she wanted to keep it a secret too, he ignored everything else she said and started to remember the night with Rachel. "You know your really good in bed", Puck said staring at her fondly.

"Shut up", Rachel said pushing Puck playfully, she was still upset about all this, but managed to crack a smile because she would have never thought that those words would come out of Noah's mouth to her.

Puck then couldn't resist anymore, so he went for it, because hell, they were already in a janitor's closet and no one would know. Puck kissed Rachel passionately, and when Rachel realized what was happening she pushed away.

"Noah, what are you doing, even after this whole debacle with us you still try and kiss me?", Rachel said in shock that he would even try such a thing. Rachel then opened the door a crack and slid out of the closet, where she left Puck standing there in the janitor's closet. Luckily no one saw her come out, or did they?

****I know i know, i left ya hanging again! sorry! but anyways i can tell you that i won't be able to write the next chapter til about monday, because of cheer practice soooooo i just hope that you enjoy this chapter til next Monday! Please comment on if you like the story, if you dislike the story, you have any questions, or just give your thoughts because i love to hear what you think!:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, i know this isn't very long and stuff, but i've had a bad day and i couldn't think. But i kept my promise when i say i would post another chapter Monday(: and also there is a kind of hidden clue in this chapter that has to do with a new story i've been thinking about writing after this one...Please review because i love it when you review, it'll make my day suck a little less:)**

**Disclaimer: Glee is the bomb dot com, but i don't own it.**

Rachel barely made it to chemistry when she rushed out of the closet. Thank God, she thought when she made it to her seat right as the tardy bell rang. Rachel had never been late for a class and she didn't want to start now, especially since she had so much going on right now. When Rachel made it to her next class, she felt sick. She didn't feel like answering any of Mr. Shuester's questions in Spanish, or really doing anything. Rachel was trying to forget what she had heard in the closet with Puck. Ugh, she really didn't like the idea of Puck being in a closet with her. Besides, this was basically his fault, he wasn't wasted like she was, and he knew exactly what he was doing. She just couldn't believe she let this happen. It made her feel physically sick.

"Rachel, are you alright?", Mr. Shue said, full of concern. She hadn't answered any of his questions the whole period, and they had five minutes of class left. His star pupil in Spanish and Glee didn't look like herself. The whole hour she had basically been staring into space. Mr. Shue never knew Rachel could go so long without correcting someone or answering every question in class. So he had a strong concern about Rachel.

Rachel was startled, she hadn't been listening the whole time and then saw Mr. Shue in her face asking what was wrong. She couldn't really blame him for asking since she basically taught the class for him, she had even asked one time if she could write his lesson plans for him. But that was then, when she wasn't dealing with what she had done with Noah.

"I'm fine, really just got a lot on my mind…you know for glee and stuff", Rachel said trying to be as cheery as a Cheerio. She felt like she wasn't even believable that she was thinking about glee, even though everyone would believe that statement.

"Are you sure, you look pretty upset", Mr. Shue said, still concerned for her. He was hoping everything was alright. Oh well I'll know when she sings her song in glee today, Will thought. Since today they were suppose to all sing a solo on how they felt lately.

"I'm sure", Rachel said with a reassuring smile. She was hoping he would buy it, and it looked like he did, or he was just tired of not getting an answer out of her. The bell rang for lunch and she rushed out of the door.

"Rachel! Hey Rach!", Finn said trying to keep up with Rachel since she was walking really fast.

Rachel was too afraid to face him, after he found out Quinn wasn't carrying his child, she could still remember his cruel and harsh words to her, "I'm done with you, I'm done with all of you!". She couldn't imagine what would happen if he found out, even though she isn't pregnant like Quinn was. Rachel then stopped in her tracks. She couldn't be, no , no, no it wasn't possible. Right? Rachel then made a dash for the lunch room to find Puck, all the while she had forgotten all about Finn who was calling for her attention. Rachel searched every where for Puck, and had no luck. She then was walking back to get Finn when she bumped into Noah.

"Noah! We need to talk, look I don't want to be another Quinn Fabray at this school, especially since I have so much more potential and I actually have a chance of getting out of this town and-" Rachel kept rambling as usual, when Puck stopped her.

"Whoa, Berry, listen I thought I told you, I took care of that, there is no way in hell that could happen again so chill out okay?", Noah said annoyed about how fast she was talking. After the kiss he couldn't stop thinking about her and at the same time still couldn't stand her.

"Okay, I was just checking", Rachel said calming down. "And now we forget all about this, it never happened okay?"

"Sure", Puck said but to be honest he didn't want to forget. Whoa, whoa Puckerman you can't have feelings for Berry, she's your best friends girlfriend remember you already screwed up once and you can't do it again, but you did so just forget it ever happened like she said, Puck thought.

"Good", Rachel said, glad she could put that behind them now. Now to find Finn and apologize for my rude behavior, Rachel thought to her self.

Rachel looked for Finn in halls and found him leaning against her locker, tossing a football.

"Hey! What's going on with you, you acted like you were avoiding me", Finn said he really was worried that something was wrong. He loved Rachel and wanted to know everything she felt and thought.

"I'm sorry, I just had to take care of something first, but there is something I have to tell you", Rachel said.

"What?", Finn said kind of worried on what she would say.

"I love you", Rachel said with a smile and gave him a hug and passionate kiss. She really did love Finn, and she had no feelings for Noah at all. She never had feelings for him, for she was only using him to get Finn jealous.

"I love you too babe", Finn said smiling and kissing her back. He loved her so much.

Rachel knew that she could now put this thing behind her, for it was a mistake. But what if someone else knew this dark secret, that could ruin everything for Rachel and Finn…

****Sorry i keep doing this to ya'll but it's fun!:) and i would like any suggestions on what you think Rachel should sing for her solo in glee! also please please review, my day has sucked and reviews would make it so much better:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews! i really appreciated getting them!:) Also i would like to apologize, this chapter is very short, but since everyone kept saying update more often i decided write a short chapter so ya'll wouldn't have to wait so long...anyways i can't wait for the RHGS tonight! it's gonna be great!:)and i also thank everyone for their suggestions on the songs Rachel should sing, but right when i was writing this, i thought of a song that i could hear Rachel sing. so enjoy this itty bitty chapter and please review!**

**Disclaimer:Glee isn't mine, but i wish Finn was...**

**Chapter 7**

Rachel walked into glee rehearsals with Finn holding her right hand. She had forgotten the whole debacle that had happened in the closet with Noah and wasn't going to let it ruin her day, because she was Rachel Berry! And everyone knew she always had a smile on her face, even though most people wanted to slap that crazy driven smile that she wore off her face, but Rachel didn't care what other people thought, besides Barbra Streisand and her fans when she becomes famous. Rachel remembered that she had to sing her solo today and had made the decision just moments ago about what she was going to sing. Rachel never came to glee unprepared, but she had a very good reason to be a little unorganized today. She sat down in her regular seat with Finn sitting right beside her.

"Alright guys, everyone find your seat and get ready for our solos today, um how about Rachel, you can go first", Will said scanning the room on who he would choose to go first.

Oh crap, Rachel thought. She hadn't really rehearsed her song before this, but she figured she would just have to wing. Even though Rachel Berry never winged anything.

"I will be singing Selena Gomez's A Year Without Rain", Rachel said hoping her words sounded confident and sure, "and also I dedicate this song to my boyfriend, Finn".

"Ew, that's gross", Brittany commented.

Finn smiled when she said his name, he was hoping that he would be doing his song tomorrow because he had forgotten all about the assignment this week, but he knew that he would dedicate it to her, of course, to express all his love to her. Finn would have to find the perfect song. He then began to listen to Rachel as she sang.

Rachel sang with ease, she never really needed vocal lessons. Rachel Berry had natural talent. She then sang the chorus while looking at Finn.

**I'm missing you so much**

**Can't help it I'm in love**

**A day without you is like a**

**Year without rain**

**I need you by my side **

**Don't know how I'll survive **

**A day without you is like a **

**Year without rain**

Man, I never noticed how hot Rachel looks when she sings, Puck thought to himself. My song is going to knock her knee socks off, he also thought. He was ready to sing his song to the glee club. Because even though he will deny it; the song was for Rachel. Yeah that's right Puck had feelings for one crazy Rachel Berry, and he knew it was wrong to like her, but something about that constant need to be right was, well, hot. Puck shook off the feeling, and came back to reality.

Rachel was finishing her song with a long high note that most people in Lima, Ohio couldn't hit. Heck, in Ohio alone no one could sing as amazing as Rachel Berry. After she finished her song, some people clapped and the rest (and yes I just mean Santana) just stared thinking how could some crazy freak like Rachel sing so dang good, it just wasn't right.

Rachel then sat down beside Finn. "That was amazing babe', Finn said giving a kiss on the lips.

"Oh please, save that for after glee please", Kurt said disgusted. Kurt had long been over his infatuation for Finn, but didn't like the idea of Rachel kissing someone as popular as Finn.

Rachel and Finn just sat back regularly and Rachel had blushed from a little embarrassment.

"Alright guys, anyone want to go next?", Will said waiting for someone to volunteer.

"I'll go next Mr. Shue", Puck said in a sweet and innocent tone. Puck was for sure he could win over Rachel with this song.

*****Hey i hope you liked this, and also i really need suggestions for a song Puck can sing, but it can't be anything he has sung before and it actually has to be something that sounds like something he would sing. And also he is singing this song to Rachel, even though no body knows that. now review please:)**


	8. Chapter 8

****Hey ya'll sorry you guys had to wait so long, but i hope your happy that this chapter is longer than they usually are. And i want to say that this does not turn into a Puckleberry story, sorry for all you Rachel and Puck fans out there. Anyways, i would like to say thanks for all the suggestions on what Puck should sing to Rachel, and i have made a conclusion on what song it will be, and yes, this time it's one of the suggestions that one of you guys have suggested. Alright, now enjoy and review:)**

**Disclaimer: i don't own glee.**

Right when Puck was about to pull his guitar over his head, the bell rang.

"Alright guys, we'll finish this tomorrow, Puck, you'll go first tomorrow", Will said.

Da*n it, Puck thought. He wanted to go ahead and get over with his song, so he could go home and relax and not have to worry about it. Yes, Puckasaurus was nervous. He got nervous every time he sang a solo in glee, but he only started doing them after Rachel told him that she couldn't date a guy that wasn't brave enough to sing a solo. And that's when it hit him, not only did he sing Sweet Caroline to Rachel cause he liked her, but he showed all the glee kids that he can sing and wasn't a wuss about singing alone. Puckzilla by no means, was a wuss. As Puck made his way to the door of the glee room, he noticed Rachel and Finn staying behind. Even though he wasn't a guy to get jealous, since most of the guys were jealous of him, he couldn't help but wishing that Rachel would run over to him again and hold his hand and tell him about her day, like she used to.

"Why aren't we leaving?", Rachel said smiling, she had no idea what Finn had in store for her. She had noticed Noah looking at her as he was leaving the choir room, but didn't care, because he had taken something important away from her. Though Rachel couldn't help but feel a little sympathy for him.

"Just listen, I wanted to run the song by you, that I'm going to dedicate to you tomorrow", Finn said with his adorable awkward smile, hoping that she liked his song choice.

"Okay, I'm listening", Rachel said, eager to hear her wonderful boyfriend's song.

Finn then began to sing:

**Hey where did we go**

**Days when the rains came**

**Down in the hollow**

**Playing a new game**

**Laughing and a running hey hey**

**Skipping and jumping **

**In the misty morning fog with**

**Our hearts a thumping and you **

**My brown eyed girl**

**You my brown eyed girl**

Finn kept singing the song, while Rachel was hypnotized by his words. Rachel was _his_ brown eyed girl, if felt good to know that Finn was hers. That has to be the sweetest song that he has ever sang to me, she thought. She was being serenaded by the best boyfriend in the world, and she couldn't ask for anything more. When Finn finished the song, she jumped out of her seat and ran to tightly hug him.

"So, I'm taking that you liked the song?", Finn said hoping that she enjoyed the song. He had put so much heart into that song, and practiced it about four times last night before he knew that it was perfect.

"Absolutely, the song was lovely", Rachel replied, she then put her lips on his, and began to passionately kiss him. They had gotten so into to it that Finn grabbed Rachel and sat her own the piano. Their heavy kissing stopped, when they heard a awkward cough interrupt them.

"Um, don't you guys need to be doing homework or practicing for glee or something other than PDA?", Miss Pillsbury said uncomfortably. She wasn't expecting to see Rachel and Finn making out on the piano in the choir room. She wouldn't be surprised if it was Santana and Puck, or Puck and some other girl, since she regularly caught Puck kissing some girl in the hall about everyday. Which reminded her, Puck hasn't really been acting himself lately. Maybe I should call him to my office tomorrow so I can chat with him, Emma thought to herself.

"Oh, um, I apologize Miss Pillsbury, Finn and I will be going", Rachel said, very embarrassed and then rushed out of the choir room.

Finn took one look at Miss Pillsbury, and gave her a uncomfortable 'bye', and ran out of the choir room looking for Rachel. "Hey Rach, it'll be okay, at least it wasn't like Coach Sylvester or Principal Figgins", Finn said reassuring that it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Oh, I'm fine, I just wasn't expecting to get caught", Rachel said laughing, she wasn't that embarrassed after she left the choir room. At least she was caught kissing Finn, instead of Jacob Ben Israel, who always tried to kiss her randomly during his interviews with her.

"Hey, listen, I can't hang out tonight 'cause I gotta work on some essay for Mr. Shue's class, but I'll come pick you up tomorrow, okay babe?", Finn said, wishing that he could hang out with her, but he had to do that essay or he'll fail his class.

"Oh, yeah that's fine", Rachel said smiling, because she loved how her boyfriend actually cared about his grades this year.

"Love you", Finn said while kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you too", Rachel said.

The next day, Rachel was at her locker reapplying lip gloss, when someone slammed her locker with an angry force.

"Hey, RuPaul, stay away from my man", Santana said with an attitude.

"And who, exactly is your man?", Rachel said, having an attitude back to her.

"Oh, you know exactly who my man is, and that's Puck, yeah stay away from him man hands", Santana said angrily.

"I don't know what your talking about, you must got me confused with someone else, Puck and I don't even converse anymore", Rachel said even though she knew it was a lie, since just yesterday she had talked to him about the whole mistake thing.

"Oh, don't even try to say you didn't Berry, apparently you need to work on your acting skills, I saw you come out of that janitor's closet with Puck, and I don't want to see that again", Santana said. Then, Santana glanced at her star necklace and began to laugh, what a loser she really thinks that she's going to get out of this cow town, she thought. "Your not even a star", Santana said as she grabbed Rachel's star necklace and pulled it off of her, Rachel heard a snap as her necklace broke off into pieces.

Rachel wanted to cry, her star necklace was very important to her, since they didn't make many of that kind and it was a gift to her from her parents when she won her first singing competition at 3 years old. But Rachel stayed strong, she wasn't going to let Santana rain on her parade, so she just gave her a evil glare, and walked away. While Rachel walked away from the scene, her eyes began to tear up.

Puck happened to walk passed Rachel when he saw her crying, he stopped to comfort her. "What's wrong Rachel?", Puck said, yeah he knew he sounded like a total sissy pants but he had to act like one, if he wanted to be with Rachel.

"Just stay away from me Puck", Rachel said pushing him away and running off to look for Finn.

Puck stood frozen in place in the hallway, as Rachel walked away. Rachel had never called him Puck before, something had to be wrong, and he was determined to make it better.

****I know I know, i didn't put Puck's song in this chapter, but i promise it will be in the next one! Also i hope ya'll liked Finn's choice of singing Brown Eyed Girl, since i really would like him to sing that in a episode to Rachel. Anyways, i cannot wait til next week, i heard the girls on glee were singing Teenage Dream! and that Rachel was kissing someone besides Finn(GASP!)...ugh, they gotta stop doing this in two weeks thing, it's torture! Anyways, i hoped you enjoyed the chapter and REVIEW!:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, sorry i've been sick, but i hope you enjoy this long chapter to make up for it!:)thanks for all my comments, and please review:)**

Rachel tried not to bust into tears, but it was hard for her not to. She wanted nothing more than to punch Santana Lopez in her face, but that wasn't very Rachel, and she would have gotten in trouble with Principal Figgins, and Rachel never broke the rules at school. Well, she broke one rule occasionally, and that was to kiss her hunky boyfriend, but she decided that it would be ok as long as they didn't get caught like they had with Miss Pillsbury. Rachel was still rushing through the hall after telling Puck to leave her alone. He had ruined her life, and that was it, she wanted nothing to do with him. Rachel, after having been looking down while walking, looked up to see her boyfriend rushing towards her to see what was the matter.

"What happened?", Finn said pulling her into a comforting embrace.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now, I'm still in a fragile state", Rachel said, knowing that she sounded overly dramatic but that necklace meant a lot to her.

"You can tell me, you can al- wait, where's your gold star necklace, you had it on this morning?", Finn said wondering where it was, he wasn't sure if he was imagining things or if he did see her with it on this morning.

"Santana pulled it off my neck, she told me I wasn't a star, but I stood my ground, because no one rains on Rachel Berry's parade, but then it got to me, you know how important that necklace was to me", Rachel said still feeling depressed, and hoped that he wouldn't ask further questions such as why did she do that. But apparently Rachel didn't think soon enough.

"Why would she do that", Finn asked, he wanted to know why the girl that he lost his virginity to was pushing his girl around.

"She saw me and Noah talking", Rachel said while trying not to say too much to where he'll ask more questions.

"Oh, well you know how jealous she gets, but don't worry, I'll protect you", Finn said promising.

"I know", Rachel said feeling his warmth and feeling better that Finn was here to make her feel better.

The day went on, Rachel stuck with Finn and tried to avoid Noah and Santana, and Finn tried to figure out why Rachel was talking to Puck. When they got to glee Rachel noticed Noah slinging his guitar across his back getting ready to sing his song. Rachel then noticed Santana walk through, but gladly kept a long distance from her.

Puck was gearing up for his song, he had it all planned out, even after the whole leave me alone Puck thing today, he still wasn't giving up.

"Alright Puck, take it away for us", Mr. Shue said.

Puck took a deep breath, he had his back towards his audience when he turned to face them strumming his guitar slowly.

**You want your independence**

**But you won't let me let you go **

**You want to test the waters**

**And leave it on the empty shores**

**But I'll take my time if you want to **

**And I'll give you what ever you need **

**And I'll wait a lifetime to give it to you**

**Give in to you**

This song isn't bad, of course his vocals could be a little better, and he should have done something more challenging, Rachel thought to herself. Rachel decided to keep her criticism on Noah to herself, since Santana would attack her again if she was talking to him. Then she saw Noah's eyes lock on hers, Rachel looked away to prevent Santana from noticing, but she wasn't paying much attention to Noah. Some girlfriend she is, Rachel thought to herself.

**You think that you're the sun **

**The whole world revolves around you**

**The center of attention**

**And everything is drawn to you**

Oh my gosh, he's singing this song to me, Rachel thought. She knew he must have been talking about her since, well, she did think that she should be the center of attention. She also knew that Finn and Santana would catch on to the song too, if they were listening. It was pretty obvious, everything he had said about the whole world revolves around you and center of attention, after those verses Kurt and a couple other glee members shot glances at her. She wanted to melt away, she knew wanted to kill one Noah Puckerman, for putting her through this mess. Why couldn't he just have agreed to leave each other alone, it would have been best. After Noah's song was over, people clapped and some looked confused.

"That was good Puck, good job", Mr. Shue said, a little confused himself.

"Thanks Mr. Shue", Puck said, knowing from Rachel that she had gotten the message.

Then the bell rang for glee to be over, and Rachel waited for Santana to be out of sight. "Finn, I'll meet you in the car, I have to make some arrangements with Kurt about our uh, song we're doing", Rachel said trying to find an excuse to corner Noah.

"Alright babe don't take too long", Finn said, and left for his car.

As of on cue, Noah walked right in front of Rachel, she then pushed him to the side of the wall. "What was that?", Rachel said angry.

"Look babe, just admit you like the song and quit fooling around with Finn and come back to me", Puck said, trying to be smooth.

"Look here, I'm only Finn's babe, I'm not yours and never will be, so forget everything that happened between us, because I have", Rachel said walking away.

"Well what if I don't want to, and tell Finn", Puck said not really thinking before he said it.

"Go ahead, Puckerman, I love him he'll find a way to understand", Rachel said praying to God that he wasn't really going to tell him.

Kurt walked side by side with Mercedes as he made his way to his locker for some last minute things. "So don't you think that Puck's song was a little scandalous, I mean, it sounded a lot like he was singing it to Rachel", Kurt said loving to talk gossip with Mercedes. Mercedes and Kurt always had the scoop on the latest buzz.

"Yeah, that was a little suspicious, do you think that there's something going on with them two?", Mercedes said quizzically.

"I personally think that we should snoop around and find out, I've got the perfect outfit for snooping and I've been dying to wear it", Kurt said.

"I don't know, it's not right to snoop", Mercedes said trying to sound all innocent.

"Ha ha yeah right", Mercedes and Kurt said in perfect unison, which was then followed by their signature handshake, which ended in both of them flipping their hair.

So Kurt and Mercedes made a plan to snoop on Rachel that night.

"No you roll your 'r' like this r-r-r-r-r", Rachel said, while helping Finn with his Spanish.

"I can't do that, I've tried, I guess I'm just not tongue fully gifted like you", Finn said while stealing a long passionate kiss from her.

"No, no, we can't do this, every time we study it ends like this and we never get anything done", Rachel said, although she enjoyed the thorough making out sessions they had while trying to study, she just wanted to focus on helping Finn with his homework instead of stupid Noah.

"But I'm kind of tired of all this Spanish, can't we take a break", Finn said with a small puppy dog face. Rachel couldn't resist the puppy dog face Finn had made, so she agreed to let them have a break. "Good, now we can get to the fun part of studying", Finn replied pulling Rachel over to her bed.

"No, wait", Rachel said thinking that she heard noises downstairs, "Never mind, continue".

Rachel and Finn began to make out as they usually did, when Finn said, "Roll your 'r'".

"Why?", Rachel said while kissing his neck.

"It's sexy", Finn said loving what she was doing.

Rachel then rolled her r's and Finn was pleased, then Finn heard a something fall over outside her room.

"What was that", Finn said wondering if her parents were home.

"Well, it's certainly not my dads there away on business", Rachel said worried who the intruder might be.

"Well I'll go check", Finn said grabbing one of her trophies in her room to throw at the intruder.

"NO! that is my first place singing trophy, I won this one at the age of 3!", Rachel said snatching it up from his hands, "Here, use this". Rachel then handed Finn a pink and white polka dotted umbrella.

Finn opened the door to Rachel's room but no one was there. As he was about to go downstairs, he heard a sneeze come from Rachel's closet and then a bless you. Just as Finn opened the door and was about to strike the intruder, he realized that it was Mercedes and Kurt.

"Please don't hit my beautiful complexion it takes hours to moisturize!" Kurt said as he was waiting for the hit.

"What in the world are you guys doing in my closet?", Rachel said a little angry, and flattered.

"Well you see…", Mercedes began.

****Hope you enjoyed, now please REVIEW:) Oh also what i said about the spoilers, yeah the websites i went to werent very reliable so they weren't true:( anyways REVIEW:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, thanks for the reviews and yes i know that this is a short chapter, but i just thought i would give ya'll a little something something til the next time i will update which should be after Thanksgiving Holidays. Well i hope you enjoy:)And Review afterwards:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, if i did there would be a whole lot more Finchel going on.**

"Well, uh, I don't know how to explain this much, Kurt why don't you tell them", Mercedes said a little nervous.

"Well we heard something about you and Puck had a thing going on, and we thought that we would find something out, but it looks like we came to the entertainment of a make out session", Kurt said confidently, Kurt never got nervous so he wasn't afraid to just tell them what they were doing.

"Oh we were studying", Rachel said a little embarrassed that Kurt and Mercedes could probably see and hear them in the closet.

"Yeah, that ain't what we heard", Mercedes said.

Finn finally registered into the conversation and said, "Wait, why would you think that Puck and Rachel liked each other?".

"Well, first of all Puck sang that song to Rachel during glee, and then second is because Santana told everyone at lunch that she caught Puck and Rachel coming out of a storage closet during 3rd period", Mercedes said.

Rachel's face turned pale, she didn't know what to think or say, she knew that she would have to tell Finn sooner or later because the guilt was killing her. But she figured that it would be after they were married and had kids to where they could laugh about it then, but it looks like she had to tell him sooner than she thought.

"Why were you in a storage closet with Puck?", Finn said he was really confused and wanted to know why Rachel was in close spaces with Puck, maybe there was something going on between them, but he doubted it because Rachel wasn't a cheater.

"Listen, about that, I think we need to sit down and talk about this", Rachel said about to tell Finn the whole story. When Finn and Rachel sat on the bed, Mercedes and Kurt sat on the other side eager to hear what Rachel had to say. "Do you mind?", Rachel said trying to hint to them to leave, she really didn't want this circling around school.

"Aw, but it was getting good", Kurt said as Mercedes dragged him out of the room.

"Here it goes, at the party we went to Saturday I didn't make very good choices and I-", Rachel said but was interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. "Hello?", Rachel answered. The woman's voice on the sounded urgent as she gave Rachel some news.

"Oh my gosh", Rachel said in shock of what she just heard.

"What?", Finn said worried of what she had heard.

"Puck just got in a severe car accident, and he may not make it", Rachel said in a slow and depressed voice.

"Oh my gosh, who was that on the phone?", Finn said worried about his best friend.

"Quinn, she called me to say that they were going to the hospital, I can't believe this is happening, she said he was drunk and driving", Rachel said still in shock, she couldn't believe that Puck did this to himself.

"Well, lets get over there now, I got to see him", Finn said grabbing his car keys and waiting for Rachel to leave the room. But Rachel wasn't moving fast enough so he swooped her up and ran her to the car.

"I always hoped you would sweep me off my feet, but not for something as tragic as this", Rachel said putting her head on his chest.

"Yeah, well I promise to do it again, when you least expect it", Finn said with a half smile since he was trying to get out the door to make sure his friend lived. He had forgotten all about Rachel's confession that she was making, and Rachel was happy that he had.

Rachel was a little scared that her actions towards Puck earlier that day had set him off to get drunk and drive around town. She prayed for Noah to be okay, and that she would be allowed inside the room to apologize to him for being so rude, but of course in private.

When Rachel and Finn got in the car, Finn sped like mad, he wanted to be the first ones at the hospital so that if his friend didn't have long to live then he would be there to spend his last few minutes with him. Finn drove with one hand on the wheel and the other holding Rachel's hand, Finn's hands were cold and Rachel had gloves on so her hands were warm. "I love you, and nothing can change that", Finn said with all of his heart, he truly loved Rachel.

"I love you too, and don't worry Noah will be fine", Rachel said trying to ease her boyfriend's worry.

They finally got to the hospital and the only people in the waiting room were Mr. Shue, Kurt, and Mercedes. "Is Puck going to make it?", Finn said hoping that Mr. Shue would give him a straight answer.

"Well…", Mr. Shue started.

****I know, i added more drama..i hate to say this, but this story will end soon, yes all stories have to end sometime so this story will probably have 5 more chapters and that will be that. But after that story i'm gonna start writing about a new story about this new idea i got...so yeah just letting you know:) **

***I'm like Rachel, i need reviews to live:)***


	11. Chapter 11

**OMFG. finn and rachel are over and i am in a deep depression, i don't think i can go on, i'm so distraught:,( this chapter is kind of like the episode "Special Education", so yeah. i'm sorry it's been a while, i've been on holiday from school. enjoy the chapter and review...**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything glee, if i did, Rachel and Finn would still be together:( :(**

"Well, we haven't been able to see him yet, but his mom said that he was fine", Mr. Shue said, he sounded worried but not very upset.

"So he isn't going to die?", Rachel said rapidly, when she was scared or worried she always talked faster than usual.

"God no, who told you that?", Mercedes said, "He just ran into a ditch, and broke his arm with a couple of bruises."

"Quinn called Rachel and said he was dying", Finn said wondering why Quinn would say something like that, death wasn't anything to play with.

Then as Mr. Shue was about to answer, Quinn and Sam rushed into the entrance of the hospital. "Is Puck okay?", Quinn said.

"Yes, he just broke his arm and has some cuts and bruises", Mr. Shue said.

"When I talked to Mrs. Puckerman on the phone she made it sound like he was dying", Sam said while Quinn was glaring at him for making them look like idiots.

"Come on baby, lets sit down", Finn said to Rachel. Finn and Rachel sat down, Finn put his arm around her and kissed her lightly on the lips. But Rachel wanted more, so they began to make out.

"Hey, Hey, guys be respectful", Mr. Shue said wondering if they were ever apart from each other.

"Sorry", Rachel said embarrassed.

"Oh please like we're not used to it already, I can't believe your still a virgin Berry", Santana said in a sarcastic tone.

Rachel stood up, "Santana, why don't you just shut the hell up". Everybody looked at Rachel in astonishment, Rachel never swore or stood up and talked to Santana like that before.

"Well, fine Berry, you brought it one yourself, your little boyfriend isn't exactly as great as a boyfriend as you think he is, yeah, last year when you were dating that Jesse kid me and Finn hooked up", Santana said waiting for Rachel's response.

Rachel stood there in shock, she didn't know what to think. She couldn't believe that he would lose his virginity to Santana, and not wait for her. She was so angry at him, but then she realized that she had made the same mistake except worse, so she pretended to keep her cool. "Well, Finn there's something I need to tell you too then".

Finn was just sitting there wondering what Rachel was going to say to that, he expected Rachel to break up with him, but something totally different happened.

"Please not another pregnancy", Kurt said looking up to the ceiling with his hands in a prayer position.

"Oh please, Berry is too much of a goody goody two shoes", Santana said.

Rachel ignored Santana's comment since she was about to tell Finn something that she should have told him five days ago. "Last Saturday, at the party, I got a little intoxicated and -", Rachel was interrupted by a cough from Brittany. "Okay fine, I was drunk, and I didn't make good choices, and I had sex with Noah", Rachel said squinting her eyes shut after she said those last words. When she opened her eyes, everyone was wide eyed and in complete shock.

"This is a hot damn mess", Mercedes whispered to Kurt, as Kurt nodded his head.

Rachel was waiting for the kill, she knew that Santana was going to come over to her, and kill her with her bare hands. When Santana got up she ran over to Rachel and pushed her into the wall, they then started to pull each others hair but before Santana could wind her hand back to slap her Mr. Shue pulled them apart.

"Enough guys! Look what's become of us, Puck is in the hospital and we're fighting, what happened to being a family?", Mr. Shue said, he was kind of shocked too to here Rachel say her confession to Finn.

Finn was in shock, he didn't know what to think, Rachel wasn't acting like herself. She was fighting, swearing, getting drunk, and having sex with Puck. This just couldn't be right, he didn't know how he could forgive Rachel for this. But before he could think anymore, Puck's mom walked out to the waiting room.

"Noah is ready to have visitors, but only one at a time", Mrs. Puckerman said in a soft, quiet, voice.

"I'll go see him first", Finn said full of rage, but tried to keep his cool. Finn walked through a long hallway and made it to Puck's hospital room exactly where the nurse had shown him. When Finn opened the door, Puck didn't look like himself, he looked helpless and weak.

"Hey dude, everything alright?", Puck said seeing Finn's expression on his face, and then it hit him. "Oh hell, Rachel told you didn't she?".

"Yeah she told me, but I'm more mad at you than her, how can you do this again man?, you knew that she was drunk and you just took every opportunity you could to take advantage of her, if you weren't hurt right now I'd be beating your ass".

"Look man, Berry came on to me she led me to the back room and told me to, and besides I actually like Rachel she's pretty cool and hot, how could I resist", Puck said, the badassness coming back to him.

"That's my girl your talking about, you know how much her virginity meant to her, she wasn't herself when she did it with you, leave her alone", Finn said keeping his distance from Puck, because he knew if he got any closer he wouldn't be able to control him self.

"I can't make any promises", Puck said knowing that their friendship was over.

"Excuse sir, but your times up, there's someone else that wants to see Noah", the nurse said.

Finn took one look at Puck and left, but left in another direction than the person coming in to see him.

When Rachel walked in the room, she saw Puck with a cast on his arm, and a huge bruise on his eye. She felt like this was all her fault, she hadn't been acting life herself lately and she really needed to change that. "Hello Noah, I just came to see if you were ok".

"Yeah, why would you care, you told Finn about us, and now he hates my guts", Puck said kind of pissed at Rachel.

"I had to tell him, Santana told me that Finn and her did it, and I couldn't take the guilt anymore", Rachel said now on his bed side.

"Well, I should have known you were gonna tell him anyway", Puck said.

"Just answer me this, what made you decide to drink and drive", Rachel said curious of what he had to say.

"I just needed to get away for awhile, so what I do it all the time it's not like it was about you", Puck said knowing that it was about her, she had gotten him so upset and he needed something to ease his broken heart, but he still kept cool.

"Honey, visitation is almost over", the nurse said poking her head in and then closing the door again to let them say their good nights.

"Well I'm glad Noah", Rachel said while giving him a light kiss on the forehead. When all of a sudden Puck moved his lips to hers and they began to share a short passionate kiss. "No, Noah we can't keep doing this, I love Finn, even though we're going through a rough time right now doesn't mean you can come and try to do that, bye Noah".

"Bye Rach", Puck said smiling.

****i hope you enjoyed, i added Rachel swearing since she did last night which really really shocked me, i had to pause and make sure i wasn't day dreaming...anyways Lea Michele posted on twitter hinting that there was going to be Puckleberry. I will admit, if Finn and Rachel weren't together then i would want Puck and Rachel to be together. im a Puckleberry Finn fan but my love for Finchel is much stronger...well please enjoy this chapter and review thank you. (also sorry there are no smiley faces, i'm just so depressed about Finn and Rachel)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, still depressed over Finchel being over, and it made things even worst in the Christmas episode when Finn rejected Rachel. i was so sad...anyways i'm about to make you really sad...THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! but good news is next week i will post my NEW story and yes my friends it is a Finchel story, but its more based on Rachel, cuz she's my favorite character ever. Anyways i hope you enjoy and please REVIEW:)**

**Disclaimer: i don't own glee, sadly.**

Today, was the third day that Finn and Rachel went without talking. When they sat together in Biology, they awkwardly avoided looking at each other at any cost. Rachel was still upset over the fact that he had lost his v card to the sluttiest and meanest girl in school, but she couldn't take this anymore she would have to face him sooner or later. When she saw Finn walk to his locker, she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side.

"Finn, I know that your still mad at me, and I get it, and I should pay the consequences of my reckless behavior, and I was hurt when I heard what you and Santana did but I'm willing to forgive you, there I'm done you can go on hating me now", Rachel said as she dramatically walked away.

Finn grabbed her arm and said, "Yeah, but there's one problem, we were dating when you hooked up with him".

"I thought I would never say this but, I was drunk Finn, I don't even remember it, and I am so ashamed when I found out that I did it with Puck I went to confession, and I'm not even Catholic", Rachel said knowing that their relationship was about to end.

"I just don't think I can forgive you for this, you hurt me Rachel what happen to the Rachel Berry I used to know, when that girl comes back, I'll think about it", Finn said angry and walked away.

Rachel wanted to cry right then and there, but she kept strong. Finn was her first love, and she just lost him for her stupid behavior. All she wanted to do know was go home, cry, lay on her bed and cuddle with her stuffed animals while listening to Barbra Streisand.

As Finn walked away, he felt like a total jerk. He was angry at Rachel for doing that with Puck, but something also made want to forgive her. He felt like it was partially his fault for he was the one that drug her to the party and told her to have fun. Finn didn't actually think she would really have that much fun. He was debating the fact if he should break up with her, I mean who could blame him? Puck had taken both of his girlfriends virginity, he wanted to kill him. Finn was not happy at all.

When Finn got home, Kurt looked like he was waiting on him. Kurt tapping his foot impatiently with his arms folded. "Where have you been mister? You were suppose to be here about an hour ago, and where's Rachel she's usually here on Friday for your movie makeout night", Kurt said.

"Me and Rachel aren't really talking right now, if think I'm going to break up with her", Finn said.

"Wait? Why? I mean yes she does dress like a kindergartener who dresses their self, but she's my friend", Kurt said upset.

"She cheated on me with Puck, and I feel like I can't trust her anymore", Finn said depressed.

"Oh, I heard this story, well don't you think that she feels the same way with you? I mean you lied to her and said that you were a virgin when you did it with Santana, and she said she didn't even remember anything from that night, I think you should give her a break and besides she was drunk", Kurt said standing up for his enemy turned friend.

"I got an idea, and I need your help", Finn said with his little half smile.

"At your service", Kurt said with a smile, wondering what Finn had in mind.

The next day, Rachel was still depressed. She was waiting for Finn to come up to her and already say it was over. Rachel knew it was going to come sooner or later. As Rachel stood at her locker, she saw Finn come over to her. Oh my gosh, here it comes, Rachel thought.

"Hey", Finn said casually.

"Hey", Rachel said wondering why he was acting normal, like nothing had happened.

"I've come to realize that I've been an ass, and I am willing to forgive you, we should just put this behind us", Finn said.

"I agree, I mean about the whole put it behind us thing", Rachel said happy that he wasn't breaking up with her. When she was just about to hug Finn, when Santana walked by Rachel and pushed her into the lockers and said, "Slut". She was on the verge of tears, she hated Santana Lopez so much, but she let it go.

"I'm so sorry babe", Finn said giving her a hug, "But I hope this makes it better".

Finn then took a small box from his jacket pocket and bent down on one knee. Rachel's head started to spin was this really happening. "I love you", Finn said as he opened the box. Inside the square velvet box, was a gold star necklace, that looked just like the one that Santana had broken. Rachel burst into tears.

"This looks just like my old one!", Rachel exclaimed.

"I know, it was very hard to find, but Kurt helped me pick it out", Finn said smiling, happy that she liked it.

Rachel tried to put it on her neck, but had a little trouble. "Oh, here I'll help you", Finn said while he applied her necklace to her neck.

"Look on the back", Finn said.

Engraved on the back of the tiny gold star was, "Forever and always, love Finn". After Rachel read it, Finn said, "and that's a promise".

Rachel then shared their first kiss in a week. She had missed his lips so much, and she was so happy to get things back the way they were. "I love you", Rachel said after their long passionate kiss.

"I love you too, forever and always", Finn said with his cute awkward smile.

**Please REVIEW! tell me if you liked the ending, or your favorite lines or parts of my story and what you would like to see me write about in the future...and Yeah, i know you feel like crying now cause its the end:( anyways some people commented and said that they missed Rachel's first swear word on the Special Education episode haha so i've put the quote here for you..**

***Rachel yelling at the candy counter guy* **

**Rachel: then go done to seven eleven and get me some i need raisinets!**

***Kurt walks over to her***

**Kurt: Carb loading?**

**Rachel: Puck got Lauren Zcisis(dont kno how to spell it) to take your place and she won't go on til she gets her damn candy!**


End file.
